Black Jack
Introduction One of the great mysteries of the Grand Line, the identity of the Black Cat is one which provides much discussion in all levels of society from taven corners to the Marines. Nobody knows who he is or where he comes from. One thing is for sure and that is he hates pirates! The only clue to the Black Cat existance is the trail of bodies he leaves behind. Some say he is a former pirate turning on his former comrades to gain forgiveness for past crimes. Others claim he is a former member CP9 now working freelance. Others claim he still works for them posing as a free agent in order to do the tasks that can't be done any other way. One thing is for sure. He is real and he may be coming for you.﻿ Appearance He never seen in anything but black. Mostly he is seen wearing a long black coat with deep pockets for all the various weapons and tools he might require.Underneath he wears a tight black shirt and black trousers with a heavy silver buckled belt in the shape of a raven with rubies for eyes which are said to be the last thing many of his targets see. Descriptions of his physical appearance vary but the general concensus is that he is tall with dark hair and eyes. Whether this is due to so few surviving witnesses or shock is not known. Personality Stories of The Bloody Blade are found throughout the Grand Line. Many of them are conflicted. They speak of a man who can commit the most extreme acts of violence but at the same time incredible acts of kindness.One such story speaks of a bar on a small island whose owners were being terrorised by the pirates controlled the island. It was said out of the population of 80, almost 70 of them were pirates. One night the bar was visited by a man all in black carrying a sword. He ate a meal, thanked the owners and left. The next morning the owners were shocked to discover that when the opened the door they found a massive pile of treasure outside their bar. Upon further investigation they discovered all the pirates on their island were dead and their ships burned. Many were still in bed with their throats slit with no sign of a struggle. Some were killed where they stood while others had just disappeared. All had been killed with no sign of a struggle. To this day they islanders both praise and live in fear of their mysterious saviour. The man who committed this act should be feared indeed. Abilities and Powers Swordsmanship Swords appear to be the Jack's weapon of choice. Many of his victims appear to be covered in many cuts and most appear to be missing limbs or even heads. This shows a high level of proficiany with the sword. Marksmanship Several kills attributed to Jack have been killed with a ranged weapon. But it is not known whether these really were killed by Jack or by others just claiming to be him. It is thought that they were fakes however as the few witnesses who claim to have seen him describe him as only using bladed weapons. Hand to Hand Combat Knowledge of this sketchy at best but it is claimed by certain members of the criminal underworld who were interrogated by Cipher Pol that Black Jack can move faster than the eye can see and take attacks that would defeat the toughest pirate. It can be infered from this that Jack knows several techniques of the Rokushiki style. It also claimed that Jack some previously unknown sword syle but this cannot be proved. Whatever the truth however what is known is that Jack is a dangerous and formidable opponent. Physical Strength Jack appears to be above average strength but with no special abilities. This is probably due to his combat skills and his profession Agility Jack appears to be able to move at faster than the eye can see speeds. One witness reports that they saw him appear on the other side of a large room a second or two after he entered through the door on the other side of the room. This may be due to Soru but such speed is believed to be impossible even using this technique. Endurance Jack's level of endurance is not known but it is believed that is is higher than average due to the nature of his work. This is due to the fact that there is no documented case of Jack getting injured. Weapons Mutiple eyewitnesses that have seen the Jack's have reported he carried a twin bladed staff which he uses to great effect. One witness said he carved his through an entire crowd of pirates as if he was not really there. It is rumored he also wields a katana which is one of the Saijo O Wazamono but whether this is true is unknown. Devil Fruit Summary including type : (Paramecia, Zoan or Logia), name (e.g. Gomu Gomu no mi), & brief description of the abilities and moves the Devil Fruit Grants the user. 'Please create a new page for devil fruit that you are 'making for further detailed information like strengths, weaknesses and complete list of its attacks. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character's History, can be progressed as the characters story etc. Major Battles List of battles that the character have had and whether or not he/ she won, lost, interrupted, etc Quotes Sayings that the Character have said that might be their catchphrase, funny, meaningful, etc. Trivia Quick/Interesting Facts about the Character'﻿' Related Articles Pages relating to the character in this wiki External Links Pages relating to the character NOT from this wiki